


Can you please stay a little longer?

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, like really gay, prob angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Did he really wanted to know why? Or it was just him trying to convince himself that he needed to know before everything ended in the blink of an eye?Was it really okay for Keiji letting Bokuto slip through his fingers like cold water?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Can you please stay a little longer?

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on Artic Monkey's "Do I Wanna Know?" so it's probably better for you to play that song while reading!

"_I'll be flying to Italy in a month, Akaashi_"

Bokuto mentioned with a serious and somehow melancholic voice at the same time that the first autumn breezes made contact with their bodies, taking with them the words of the older boy. Both sighed, and Akaashi only managed to freeze in his place, meters behind Bokuto's back, which seemed to grow and grow as the boy's mind stopped in one thought.

_Am I still on time?_

“_Have you got color in your cheeks?_  
_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type_  
_That sticks around like summat in your teeth?_  
_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_  
_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_  
_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
_How many secrets can you keep?_  
_**'Cause there's this tune I found**_  
**_That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_**  
**_Until I fall asleep, spillin' drinks on my settee_**”

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi whispered to himself, and sighed one last time as he closed his eyes. He left the small blue pencil in the center of that huge textbook that was the one that would allow him to enter college, and rested both elbows on it, covering his eyes with his hands.

The only thing that the loneliness of his room was able to hear was the powerful music that sounded from the boy's headphones, his breathing somewhat agitated and the tears crashing against the pages of the book, spoiling everything in a matter of seconds. The boy removed his hands from his eyes, meeting his vision and the occasional blurry word of the book, a fact that told him to calm down and breathe.

_Calm down and breathe. Calm down and breathe ..._

It was the last thing he could do. He pushed the book with most of the things on his desk to the side, taking with force the small brown lamp that dimly lit the young man's study space. The room got into in the most palpable of darkness, and for the first time Keiji felt that he had been left alone.

_Absurdly and completely alone._

His breathing reached the peak of agitation in a matter of seconds, and tears slowed because of the fury. The boy's blue orbs - which had totally lost their brightness over the course of a month - lit up at the first beam of light that the full moon of that night managed to strain through his window, and returned to their original state when he closed his eyes . He filled his lungs with air as he felt his heart beat within the wall clock count on his desk, and chose to pick up everything that had fallen, lighting the lamp again as soon as it returned to its original place only to meet that it had been destroyed.

He brought a hand to his hair, stroking from his forehead to his neck, stopping his fingers the moment his skin made contact with the back of his neck. He trembled slightly and felt his feet cool, finally realizing that that hour was the coldest moment of the night. He took his phone with his headphones, and collapsed on his bed, hiding under the covers and blankets. He pressed play, and let the song he had in replay for exactly one month to continue to sound like every night.

_“(Do I wanna know?) If this feelin' flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay_  
_(Baby, we both know) **That the nights were mainly made****  
For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day**_”

"_May I ask you to stay?_" whispered the dark-haired boy, bringing a hand to his chest, squeezing hard as his heart broke apart in the same way as the night before. The moonlight was sneaking through the window, landing on the young man's blankets, illuminating the boy's sadness with its light. "_Just... a little more..._"

And he woke up hours later with his phone vibrating violently. It had only been three hours since two in the morning, but the dark-haired man felt the curious need to open his eyes just to find that what he thought was a dream was only the saddest of realities.

‘_Akaashi, where are you?_’ He managed to read, and then his brain clicked. With eyes full of tears he got up from his bed, dressing in seconds, and put on the headphones before running out of his house as if he was running away from something, completely ignoring his mother's comments that she wanted to know where he was going so late at night.

_But the raven knew that this was his last chance._

He had no choice but to run as fast as he could to the airport. The change in the climate from the heat of his home to the humid cold outside made his breathing shake in an instant and, although he felt his lungs completely frozen, nothing hurt worse than his heart beating at imprecise speeds even after being completely destroyed. He collided with some occasional people walking in the solitude of the night in the city, but his only goal was to reach the airport, even if it cost him his own life.

Upon arriving he could only take his phone and read all the messages that Bokuto left him, hoping to find at least one clue about the precise place where he was, but it was completely empty. His agitated breathing mixed with his lack of sleep made the dark-haired boy get dizzy, finding himself lost in the immense number of people that filled the airport at that time, again feeling his heart destroy itself almost like the day he knew that a part of his life I was going to leave him.

_And then he found him._

_“Crawlin' back to you_  
_Ever thought of callin' when_  
_You've had a few?_  
_'Cause I always do_  
_**Maybe I'm too**_  
**_Busy bein' yours_**  
**_To fall for somebody new_**  
_Now, I've thought it through_  
_Crawlin' back to you_”

The smile in the profile of the spiky haired boy shone from the other side of the airport, stealing again from the dark-haired eyes that shine that it had lost. Bokuto said goodbye to his family, and handed his flight ticket to the woman who, with a smile, indicated the place where he had to go to finally board the plane. It only took seconds for Akaashi to feel that his feet could no longer do anything but remain static in his place while Koutaro looked back before disappearing.

_Without finding his eyes._

Only that simple moment was enough for the boy to understand what had happened, and the only thing that could remain in his mind was the memory of that summer afternoon where Bokuto revealed to him, without looking back, that he was going to abandon him. Because, although both wanted to convince themselves otherwise, that was the only truth behind that whole situation.

_ **Bokuto was going to leave Akaashi.** _

They both knew perfectly that truth always hurts and, although Akaashi still had thousands of doubts about why the spiky haired boy accepted the offer to play for the Italian national team, there was only one thing that had not left the boy's mind.

_Did I really want to know why? Or am I just trying to convince myself that I need to know before everything ends in the blink of an eye?_

_ **Was it really good for Keiji to let Bokuto slip between his fingers like cold water?** _

The question crashed in his mind as he brought his finger to his mouth to stop the bleeding caused by himself while trying effortlessly to cut a couple of onions. He felt a pair of hands slide down his waist and then the arms that held those hands tighten up around his thin body against the one he knew perfectly, and smiled. The hot breath of the one who loved to play with his lover's neck crashed into his skin, making Akaashi shudder in his place, widening his smile in the attempt.

_And whispered._

“_(Do I wanna know?) If this feelin' flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay_  
_(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made_  
_For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day_  
_(Do I wanna know?) **Too busy bein' yours to fall**_  
_(Sad to see you go) **Ever thought of callin', darlin'?**_  
_(Do I wanna know?) **Do you want me crawlin' back to you**_”

"_This time I'm staying for more than a month, Keiji_"

_And that time, Akaashi knew he didn't had to know._

_ **Because Bokuto would never leave him.** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this thank u for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
